Usement
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: This story is of when people use each other for their own needs. it has bad language and some lemon..If you are into the whole, basically, rape thing then please read if not then don't. Well come on and read, read it and make me feel better
1. Chapter 1

Darkness swallowed my whole as I sat on my bed, tears flowing out of my eyes as I stare into nothing. Anger boiled underneath my skin and hatred ate at my flesh, the window flashed as lightning streaked across the sky. I wanted to tell you how much I love you but you turned your back in me and just used me. "Why.. Why?" I sobbed as I thought more and more of you. Thunder rolled overhead, shaking the house. This fear I have of losing you was much too great to overcome. Shaking my head furiously, my heart stopped beating and I coughed out blood. After I stopped, I stared blankly at the black floor. The door opened, looking up.

Hatred flowed out of me, he stood in the doorway, and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Why are you here?" I said in a snarl.

His hazel eyes looked down at the black floor "I wanted to talk with you" he said quietly.

I stood up; my heart slowly beat in my chest as he took another step forward. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked with stress edged in his tone

Furry made me lose it, jumping his way with my fists made strong contact on his jaw. "_Fucking leave!_" I barked with a growl.

Blood trickled down the side of his jaw as he stumbled back. Pulling my arm back to where it sat near my shallow moving ribs.

The darkness granted silence as he stood up, those eyes that I loved now are disgusting to me. I hissed a warning "_Back the fuck off_" but he didn't listen but stepped up.

I moved back, waiting for him to open his arms. "Please listen to me," he cried at me.

Shaking my head as I spat at his shoes. "_You left me for her!_" I howled back at him.

"B-But I had too" he wailed back. His cries don't have affect on me, nothing.

Someone walked up to the door, turning my gaze back to him, his tall body stood stock still but his muscles tense. "It's her," my ex-friend said with a sad tone.

The tall blond walked in after _he_ walked out. I snorted at him "Leave me, I am no use… Just someone to fuck" turning my back on him but turned my face at him.

"J-just listen" the best friend I had once said. "He didn't want to expose you two because he thought it would be better in secret so you don't have a hurt pride"

Turning my head back into the blackness, narrowing my eyes as I thought. "I wouldn't have cared. But now, all I am to is a Fuck Buddy. That's all" I shook my head.

I heard him walk out the door and call someone's name.

I snorted "Better call my one and only friend" I said and moved back to my bed, not caring if the light streamed in. Lying down and dialing…

**(-*How are you liking it?... Mysterious on the Characters uh?.. Well it's time for the two-timer's P.O.V*-)**

__I moved out of his room and into the living room. "Yea" I said coldly

"Oh don't be like that" Joe **(she could be dating any one of them…?**) she said with a lustful tone.

"Why in the hell did you call?" I demanded.

Joe just laughed lightly into the phone. "Just call on my bunny," she said.

I wanted to throw my phone and talk with someone but I can't. I sighed, "Look" I said with a bark "I told you not call me, we are only together outside of this god damn apartment!" I bellowed out into the phone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, whipping around with a glare. It was James. "What" I snapped at him.

James moved back with a tear sliding down his face. "Why did you do that to him?" he asked with a crack in his voice.

I sighed angrily "Hafta go der Joe" I snarled into the phone and closed it shut. Growling as I moved back and forth "I didn't think he would like walking around, I thought he would feel uncomfortable!" I bellowed out.

As my sentence finished, my lover stepped out of his room. His clothes were black and his eyes bagged with no sleep. Pang of sorrow stabbed my chest, I wanted to cry to him and tell him everything. I barked at myself to shut up as he took long strides to come up to me, face to face. I felt his cold breath on my face, in hailing in deeply. I miss that sent. Automatically, I leaned down to him and he leaned up to where our lips ghostly touched "Come" he ordered with a tug of my shirt collar

I followed him to the room, soon as I walked in. I heard the door close then I felt his arms around my waist. "Wait" I pulled away from him with a scowl. "What, you were mad at me for 3 whole weeks!" I barked at him.

My lovers face fought back a cold look; instead he had a light smile. "I was mad, I over heard you talk with Joe and I thought it would be good to go back with you," he said with concern in his face.

I wanted to leap at him but held back, I stood there staring at him. "And what in the hell changed your mind?" I asked.

His black cold eyes gleamed in the small lamplight that is lit behind me near his bed. "Well, I thought that it would be okay to have you in the apartment and _she_ has you during the day". As he spoke, my lover walked around me with a predatory look.

Crossing my arms as I waited for him "But you said you didn't want to share me!" I hollered at him.

"Oh deary me, did I say that?" he asked and stopped in front of me.

I nodded my head, leaning down fast; I caught him in my arms and kissed him very roughly.

My lover moaned deeply into the kiss, as though needing this much as I did.

I pulled back for air, he was panting and I was breathing hard. I pulled him to the bed and got straight to it, pulling his pants down. I tugged for his shirt to go above his head and he did so. I removed my clothes and grabbed the lube in the nightstand. I stared at him and he nodded with a bitter smile on his lips. I wanted that look off him so; I slammed my two fingers into him. He howled out in pleasure but that cold look never got off his face, ramming my fingers into him, he was so damn tight. Growling, I didn't care if he wasn't stretched properly. He twisted us around to where I lay down and he positioned himself on top of me. My hands tightened around his hips and pulled him down. He hissed out in pain but another thing, I didn't let him adjust and I picked him up and slammed him back down onto my thick cock.

He howled out my name, I knew he wanted this bad. After I got my anger out, I let him go so he could do his own pace but soon as I did, he kept the same pace as I did. I grabbed the sheets under me and watched as me bounce on top of my cock. He mewled my name, howled and groaned my name. Sitting up to where I could stop him from bouncing. Grabbing his shoulder and stopping him "Like that don't you?" I asked huskily in his ear.

He mewled out "yes"

"Want me to fuck you harder?" I asked with a sly smirk.

He was going right into my trap. "Yes!" he moaned loudly.

I switched us around and had me on top. Soon as I started to ram into him, I did hard, long and powerful thrusts. Deep within him, he clawed at my chest and howled out how much he hated me right at this point.

I didn't care, I was getting my fuck and so was he.

I fucked him for a good hour and a half before I came into him; he came about five times onto our stomachs. I felt much better, pulling out of him after I road out the orgasm.

He laid on the bed with a broken look, his eyes dull but still cloud. He moved his pitch black eyes to me, his head lay sideways. "Fuck you!" he bellowed out.

I smiled back at him, I love that look. "All that pain you feel, is what I felt this past 3 weeks you put me through hell!" I hissed darkly at him.

That same smirk-I tried to take off his face from a mindless fuck-reappeared back on his face. "You dirty bastard" I hissed at him,

He had gotten what he wanted; I growled, "_You used me!_"

My broken lover sat up, he didn't wince or even in pain when he did. "As you did _to me!_" he bellowed back. I grabbed his shirt he was using and wiped myself clean of his cum.

I wanted to sucker punch him! Snarling, I quickly put my pants and my shirt, turning without looking behind me and walked out the door. As I shut the door, I heard a bellow of laughter come from the room. Anger boiled under my skin.

**Well?... I think I did well!.. If you want Kendall and Logan together please put it in your review.**

**If you want James and Kendall together please do so in the same thing… If you want this to keep going the way I wanted it too.. Then do that too.. Tell me and I see what I can do! ~.**

**Thanks for reading, I will do the other chapter but first, review!**

_**Jake Bryan Kenko~**_


	2. Feelings reconnecting

The short haired male rolled onto his side, pitch black eyes glared into the light. My mind kept replaying Kendall's face, his green eyes staring at me with hate. I bellowed out in laughter, bittersweet revenge felt nice. My heart quickened it's pace when I saw him storm back in, his own eyes were dark as night with no stars or moon. Cocking an eyebrow up "Yes my dear?" I said coolly.

Kendall snorted and sat near my bed "If you to talk then just fucking talk already" he spat at me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I smirked invisibly "Should I wear the tight white tank-top and those black pants or.." sitting up. Pain shot up my back, I screamed in my head but didn't let it show "That black tight shirt and those black tight pants?" I looked back at him.

Kendall looked away, his eyes swam with thought. "Don't know and don't care" he said back.

Snorting lightly, I stood up-naked-and walked slowly over to my dresser. Throwing looks over my shoulder, his eyes burned with hunger as I opened the drawer. Rummaging threw my clothes to find the white tank top and those black pants. I heard foot steps behind me, smirking to myself as he came up near my ear. His hot breath rolled down the side of my neck then my chest "Nice try Carlos" he growled "you did that" his voice was low.

Turning my head slightly at him, confusion flickered across my face. My lips pecked his cheek lightly. "now, now, don't get ahead of me darling" I cooed to him.

His breathing slowed and his eyes wanderd down my body then back up to my eyes "Why in the hell are you being nice?" he growled out.

Shrugging my shoulders to where my skin brushed against his chin. I felt him freeze and think of what to do "I love you.. is that not enough?" I asked with a smile.

Kendall growled and clentched his teeth together "Look _Carlos_ I am trying to be nice but you are not giving me anytime!" He hissed at me.

Rolling my shoulders again in a shrug "What do you ever so mean" I spat back with a light and playful tone.

I felt his hand brush my hips before they gripped them really hard. I felt my bones creak in the pressure "if you want to play games then so will I" he hissed back.

Flashing my gaze back at the drawer, the pain brought pleasure to me. Moving across the clothes to find the shirt. I heard James calling Kendall. Looking back at him and smiled gently. "Go and see him.._Dog_" I hissed the last part.

Kendall let go of my hips but as he did so, he shoved me into the dresser, his blunt nails dragged across them then over the lower half of my back. "Be back _love_" he snapped.

Nodding my head, I found the black pants and took out new and fresh underwear.

After I finished getting ready, I stepped out of the room once more. Sweeping my gaze around the room with a soft smile. James looked over at me and smiled back "Told you if you did that he would smile like that" he pointed to me.

"Yes bunny" he sneered my way. Logan stepped out of him and James' room with a loose shirt and shorts.

"Gunna go play some ball" he spoke to James.

Watching intently, disgust washed over my body when I saw the look in Logan's eyes for James. I almost puked but Kendall glared my way "So~" he sang out darkly "Want to go and sit outside near my pool?" he asked. Nodding my head and straighting my face out so I would stop smiling. Kendall shook his head and sighed, walking in front of me and toward the glass windows.

**(~**James' P.O.V**~)**

Kendall looked my way with his eyebrows cocked up. Shaking my head and sighing "Go and talk with him.. _Nicely_" I growled at him.

Kendall turned away from me "All he wants to do is play his stupid game" he snorted out and crossed his arms.

Hanging my head with a deep and troubled sigh "Well go and fuck Joe or something" I said back.

My friend's head snapped my way, his eyes blazed with hatred and anger. "She's the one who fucking started this _Damn Game!_" he hissed at me.

Lifting my head when I heard my door open and shut quietly. Leaning sideways and blinking to see Logan wearing just Sweatpants. Gulping quietly when he walked my way, his eyes closed as he yawned. Logan slowly walked around Kendall, mumbling his good morning. I sucked in a breath when his naked skin touched against my black shirt. He stood there and sighed with relief "Warm" he mumbled underneath his breath.

Kendall looked up at me and smirked "James" he said loudly "What do you think?" he started to snicker.

Glaring at him as Logan grumbled about something to loud or another thing. "Logan" I whispered his breath softly "Coffee's over there" I pointed to the coffee pot behind me.

Logan nodded his head and moved around me, he looked reluctinted to move anyway. Watching him walk made my cock leak pre-cum when I watched his ass move. Swiftly, I looked away then back to Kendall-who is smirking at me with his eyes dancing. He mouthed at me '**like what you see?**'.

Growling '**not like that**' I replied back our little mouth talk.

He shook his head and started to chuckle "I remember when Carlos was soft like that.. speaking of which" Kendall turned around on his heel and started for his room "He's in a good mood" he smirked back at me. His eyes laughing.

Turning around to look at Logan, his eyes are open and he was almost finished with his fist cup of coffee. "Sorry.. Your warm" he commented with his black eyes looking at me.

The sunlight sparkled off his eyes, I was lost for words the way his body leaned against the counter, his hair pushed back. Legs crossing near the knees then his eyes, those eyes are so beautiful and warm. "Beautiful.." I muttered under my breath.

Logan stiffened and stood up, turning his body to where his back was to me. My crush is refilling his cup. "What was that James?" he questioned at me.

Shaking my head with wide eyes "Nothing" I said quickly.

Logan moved his head to where he was staring at me over his shoulder. "Okay" he sighed and shifted to where he stared at me again. "What happen this morning?" he asked with worry edged in his voice.

My heart thundered in my rib cage when I saw his eyes look up and down my body. "C-carlos is in a good mood" I smiled at him.

Logan nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee, a long, good satisfying sip. Gulping, I twisted my body away, looking out the window with a frown on my lips. "Imma be outside on the deck" I said to Logan.

He grunted and moved to where he was behind me "can I come?" he asked gently.

Nodding my head, I started for the deck outside. Opening the sliding glass door with ease, my foot steps lightened when they touched the wood underneath. Shivering slightly at the wind coming off the ocean below. I heard Logan's chiddeirng teeth, when he stood behind me, I grabbed the hem of the shirt and started to pull it off. I heard Logan's breath hitch when it was fully off.

Moving back toward his way, I handed him my shirt and smiled. The cold wind hit my back and get goose bumps everywhere on my body. I felt my nipples harden at the sensation. Clearing my throat when he had it slipped over his body.

I smiled brightly, the shirt was to long and baggy but he looked cutie. Chuckling at him, Logan hit my arm lightly "Shut up" he growled playfully "I look like a kid in their parents clothes!" he exclaimed.

Quickly, I moved my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud. Turning away, I bent forward and started to laugh at the site. His face went completely red in embaressment. "SHUT UP!" he crossed his arms around his chest. My shirt is way to big for him, it seems as though the cold was forgotten and the sun started to warm up my body.

I sat down after I was finished laughing at him, setting my arms down on my bent knees. I stared out into the ocean, my smile is light and gentle, waves crashed against the shore. Sea Gulls dived for fish, birds tweeted in the trees near. I smiled more softly, watching the screne before me with love. "I love it out here" I spoke warmly.

Logan nodded his head "I agree my friend" Looking over at him when I felt his hand clap against my skin on my shoulder.

His black eyes wandered across the endless sea, wind blew mildly up the small cliff and hitting us. It is warm and nice, I feel at peace.

I heard voices so Logan and I walked back in. He went to our room, saying he's going to change. I frowned and followed behind. Grabbing a shirt and heading back out the door. Slipping the shirt over my head and down my body.

Kendall came out of his room, his eyes are a dark green. Pushing my eyebrows together as I felt the tension in the room rolling off Kendall's tight body. "Fucking bastard" he would mutter underneath his breath. Walking back over to the kitchan and leaning against the counter top with a quizzical look. He shook his head and I nodded my head in understanding. Carlos stepped out of the room.

Logan stepped out of our room with my shirt still on and my short pants. Pointing downward and smiling. He told me that he is going to go and play ball. I nodded and with that, he left Kendall's house.

After Kendall and Carlos left the house, I started for my room. I wanted to take a shower and take care of my problem down below.

_**(~**Logan's turn**~)**_

I smelt of sweat, I started up the steps. I smiled at the thought of James. Grabbing his shirt and taking an intake of breath of his musky scent, sighing with content and love. His body is great, his hair is soft and most of all. He's sweet. Opening the door, I stepped inside and looked around, Carlos and Kendall are on the beach, yelling at each other. Shaking my head and sighing, my smile never leaving my lips. I started for James' room, stepping inside and looking around once more.

I heard someone moan, taking slow and quiet but swift steps toward the bathroom door. Pressing my ear against the wood, I heard James' voice. Moaning a name. Pulling away and shaking my head, I pressed myself against the door once more. The water is running and he is moaning "_Logan~ _" Jumping back from the door. My heart pounded against my rib cages, a blush across my face. I felt my cock harden, my mind buzzed with questions. Shaking my head and I backed up to where I sat on my bed, looking at the floor with my hand covering my mouth. "He likes me?" I whispered under my breath.

I heard him scream my name, jumping up and racing out the door to bump into Kendall.

"Can I talk with you?" I hissed to him. Carlos looked at me and blinked his eyes before glaring back at Kendall.

"Let me talk with him Kendall" he growled out.

Kendall nodded his head and moved back to allow Carlos and I to walk out onto the padio.

Carlos pulled me down to the beach, his black eyes lighting up into a honey chocolate brown. "I think this hole charade is working!" he bellowed out.

Nodding my head and smiling at him "Told you it would work" my mind replying the scene that happened in there.

Carlos stopped grinning widely when he caught the site of Jo walking toward us. Scrunching up my nose in disgust for her, she's in love with Kendall and Kendall is not. Shaking my head, Carlos stopped and turned away from her. Turning back with him, Kendall was running down at full speed toward Carlos. His green eyes blazing with love. Moving my gaze back to Jo, who stopped what she was doing, to see her with tears running down her face. Looking back at the two, Kendall had Carlos wrapped in his arms with their lips locked. Turning bright red, I walked ahead of them finding James close by. His eyes stared at me. "I told Kendall of the plan" he said with a shaky breath.

Glaring at him "Just another week and Carlos would have had him!" I growled at him. Closing my eyes and lifting my nose in the air, I stomped by him with my arms crossed and a piss off look. I heard Carlos curse at James. I stopped with a sigh and turned back to them. Carlos snapped something at James and he just laughed. Kendall didn't look comfortable, shrugging my shoulders I walked back. Soon as I did, Carlos lunged at me. Knocking me down and pining me easily "I know we shouldn't have told James the damn plan!" he hissed to me. I nodded my head, Kendall stocked over with a hungry look.

"Carlos. Come. Now" he ordered.

I looked at my old friend and he just smiled devilishly before jumping at Kendall.

James helped me up with a sad look "Sorry but I couldn't handle how mad he is at Carlos" he stated.

A brief nod before I started to pull James toward the house.

_XxXxXxXx ~ No one's P.O.V ~ XxXxXxXx_

Carlos ran back to the house with his boyfriend hot on his heels. James and Logan walked and talked back, the two catching up on anything they missed these last couple of weeks. Logan watched the two as they raced inside, a small but light smile lined on his lips as laugher filled his black eyes. James' brown ones couldn't keep themselves off of Logan. "Um…" James started.

The shorter male turned back to his friend with an eyebrow cocked up "yes?"

James hesitated, inhailing largely before bluntly saying "I'm in love with you Logan Mitchel". The tall male watched as the shorter teen's eyes grew large.

Logan hesitated in what he was going to say, muttering things and wondering if he should say what he watned to. James waiting for the answer, frusterated, he lunched forward and made their lips connect. They kissed.

Logan shoved him backwards….

_**Well? What ya all think of this?.. I think great! Lol….**_

_**What do you think is going to happen?.. What is Logan doing?...Well?**_

_**If you want him to tell his feelings please press 1~**_

_**Do you want james to react in a rage way?**_

_**Or do you want Logan to turn and run while saying "I can't do this!"?**_


End file.
